The BIONICLE Wiki:Logo Vote
Eeneend has created a new logo with the help of Mata Nui. Here is where you can vote on which logo we should use. There is now a third choice. Voting ends September 28 2009. Switch to the new Bara Magna/Ignika logo #Might change my mind, but I prefer this at the moment. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 20:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) #I NEVER liked the Arena.Ridly Roar! 21:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) #Same here. I Might change my mind but I am not too crazy about the arena. Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk #Ignika--Kre 'Nunumee 20:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) #I like the Ignika one out of all 3.User:Toppawn #I like it because it kind of represents the new BIONICLE movie! Fire wheel 01:24, September 21, 2009 (UTC) #I think this one is the most creative, and it fits with the Ignika on top of the page. Uiuiuy35 00:32, September 22, 2009 (UTC) #I like this one because the Ignika is beast! Koronian 03:15, September 23, 2009 (UTC) #I vote for this one because i think that it's good for this time, and it's also super cool - Arachnidman 09:55 September 23, 2009 (UTC) #This logo perfectly represents the journey of Mata Nui on Bara Magna, but more important, it just looks totally BIONICLE, so here's one more vote for the Ignika/Bara logo!Eeneend 15:06, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Switch to the new Three Virtues Logo #I say we should! Botar22 15:45, September 14, 2009 (UTC) #I'm changing my vote, then. I like my BIONICLE to be old-school, at times. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 16:10, September 14, 2009 (UTC) #The Three Virtues. That is the way - of the Bionicle. *dramatic ending music* XD Maggosh 20:32, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #I kinda like the ideas of the new logos, especially the Three Virtues one :)It makes me think of the beginning, which technically, Bionicle is at :) I love Twilight. 20:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #The tree virtues logo is the best logo ever!!!--WeRgUy 18:02, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Stay with the old logo #Too much blank space in the new. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: The three virtues one is too hard to read. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) #Yeah. It doesn't seem to fit with the skin at the moment and the arena has so much detail. #The current logo should work for you guys. I personally think it looks the best anyways.--Torongo 03:11, September 19, 2009 (UTC) #Same as M1.--Abc8920 12:19, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Comments I personally think we should switch to the traditional Three Virtues symbol. It's always been my favorite logo and representation of Bionicle. But of the two logos that are voting ... I think they're both the same equality. If we're going to use a logo, why not use something more general for Bionicle, and not something that just represents '09? But that's just me. Botar22 22:41, September 12, 2009 (UTC) I certainly agree with you. The Three Virtues symbol is the best.--Nickthegeek 01:36, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm... You're right. Maybe you could make a logo with the Three Virtues symbol? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 08:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I can try, but I might mess up where the image goes on the page. I don't have that trick down. I'll put it on the talk page so I don't mess anything up on here. Botar22 16:30, September 13, 2009 (UTC) How's this? Botar22 18:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Awesome. I love it. Go with the three virtue's logo it is better than both other one's.--The Fallen595 23:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Use the Ignika's Logo because that represent Mata Nui.--Nathan900130 17:33, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :Now all someone has to do is add it to the vote officially. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] - 01:15, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Well... I guess I could, when I have converted it to PNG. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 13:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Done. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 13:53, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Only problem is, it is too hard to read. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well, I made up the Ignika/Bara Magna logo, because I tink the old logo doesn't really say much, and looks (this is my opionion) a bit boring. The Tree Virtues are indeed of all time, but they still don't really say BIONICLE, for Bionicle might be a story of beuity and hope, its also a story of raw engines, and this logo doesn't really represent that. The text in the middle is hard to read, however, the solution for both of this problems is to give it another background (I suggest the first shot of the ground Pohatu Mata was walking on in the Toa Mata Short Clips, or if I look at it again, maybe sometghing darker). The problem I have with my own logo is that its designed to fit the old style of pages, but that's a lesser con, maybe it needs a black backround exept for a white, or just a picture of Space, maybe that looks good, but then, the text needs another color (I will think about this, maybe flaming red or astro-blue, or just (steel/gunmetal) grey.Eeneend 15:38, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just so you know, I still have the Ignika/Bara Magna Logo as a .xcf, which means that I can easily change the background, change the text, and some other things. About the UDD Logo, I can try to change it. Mata Nui 15:55, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::The voting ended 4 days ago... Mata Nui 18:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC)